Enchanted
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: SONG-FIC Takari. Los cuentos de hadas aún existen. La cosa es saber identificar el momento en que se presentan. No me hago responsable de problemas de caries.


**Disclaimer:** Si a Ariel es Eric. Digimon es a _ Una pista: Empieza con Aki y termina con Yoshi Hongo :P

* * *

-Mamá, de verdad no entiendo por qué aún me obligas a venir a tus fiestas, sabes bien que ya no estoy pequeñita y que las odio-Hikari Yagami bajaba de la lujosa limosina, negándose a ser ayudada por uno de los molestos señores del Ballet-Parking. Estaba a punto de entrar a una fiesta más de sus padres. Las odiaba. Las detestaba. Para Hikari eran lo peor del mundo. Para Hikari esas fiestas eran lo más falso que podía encontrarse en el mundo, unas fiestas hechas para presumir y dar a conocer a los demás quién tenía más poder.

-Ya sabes Hikari que a los Hoshino les encanta que vengas, además, si estás cordialmente invitada sería de pésima educación no venir-Susumu sonreía en todo momento mientras le explicaba por milésima vez a Hikari el por qué tenía que asistir a la fiesta de la "Alta Sociedad". La madre de Hikari le tomó el brazo a Yuuko, su marido mientras se adelantaban a la entrada del hermoso hogar de los Hoshino; los cuales eran dos señores de tercera edad sin hijos y con mucha, mucha fortuna.

Hikari rodó sus ojos, mientras sonreía de la manera más falsa que podía. No le importaba si sus padres le reprimían el hecho de no estar contenta en aquella fiesta. Antes tal vez si hubiera fingido un poco más, antes si hubiera saludado con gracia actuando como se supone que debe hacerlo, pero en esos momentos ni le importaba que pensaban esas personas con momentos lujosos, ni lo que le dirían sus papás por comportamiento _tan descortés_.

Hikari se adelantó a paso rápido hacía donde se encontraban sus papás, maldiciendo sus altos tacones por millonésima vez. Otra razón más por la cual odiar ese tipo de fiestas: Los tacones. En cuanto entró a la gran mansión se sintió sofocada. Había tanta gente y no conocía a nadie. O más bien nadie la conocía a ella, pues a pesar de que había visto un par de veces a las personas dentro de la fiesta, a ella no la conocían. Seguramente solo sabían su nombre, pero eso no era nada. Deseaba estar en la pijamada que Miyako había organizado…

-Sigo sin entender porque a Taichi lo dejaron faltar…-Le susurró Hikari a su madre mientras la seguía por el recibidor del hogar, mientras tanto el señor como la señora Yagami saludaban a todas las personas que se encontraban.

-Ya no voy a discutir esto contigo, compórtate como la señorita de dieciséis años que eres y...-Hikari simplemente bufó y se dio la vuelta. No tenía sentido seguir escuchando a su madre si no llegaría a ningún lado con esa conversación. Entonces Hikari decidió que lo más conveniente era irse a algún lugar donde si la necesitarán, como por ejemplo; La barra de postres.

Ahora si se sentía ridícula. Comiendo pastelitos de chocolate con un vestido elegante y brillante. Seguro todos sus amigos se burlarían de ella si la veían en esa posición. Ah pero como deseaba estar en esa pijamada con Miyako…

Hikari se volteó de repente. Sentía una extraña Mirada en su espalda la cual le hacía sentirse incomoda al comer sus pastelitos, lo cual nunca sucedía. Nunca. Pero, al voltearse, sus ojos Escarlata chocaron con unos Zafiros que la miraban fijamente desde el otro lado del salón. Hikari no logró reconocer al chico que la miraba sonriente, podía jurar que nunca en su vida lo había visto, y a pesar de que decidió ignorarle y regresar a su "asuntito" con los Postres, seguía sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre ella.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

-Disculpa, ¿Crees que me podrías dejar un poco de eso? He de admitir que se ve delicioso-Hikari se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras de ella, y al voltearse simplemente sonrió. No por estar contenta de que la hubieran asustado, pero es que el muchacho de ojos azules la miraba de una manera tan gentil que no podía estar molesta con el misterioso chico de cabellos dorados.

-Por supuesto-Hikari se hizo a un lado y le permitió al rubio que tomará lo que quisiera de la barra de postres, más la castaña pudo notar como extrañamente el muchacho no tomaba nada de la barra y se limitaba a mirar con disgusto la fiesta.

-Me da gusto haber encontrado a alguien normal en este lugar-El muchacho giró su rostro para mirar a Hikari, quién sin quererlo, se sonrojó inmediatamente-Por cierto, soy Takeru-Informó sonriente, mientras Hikari se sonrojaba aún más ante la actitud tan caballerosa del chico.

-Lo mismo digo-Admitió la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-Y yo soy Hikari.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

-Hikari… Es un nombre bastante hermoso-Takeru sonrió mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la castaña-Y dime Hikari ¿Quisieras escapar de este bochornoso lugar?

La castaña no podía creer que estuviera tan sonrojada en esos momentos, de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada y se intentaba tapar su colorada cara, más se le hacía en cierta manera una tontería, pues Takeru no parecía fijarse en sus mejillas ni en lo rojas que estaban. Ahora se sentía más avergonzada y podía casi escuchar las burlas de Miyako, Iori y Daisuke en sus oídos por su actitud en esa noche. Y es que ese era el problema: Esa noche no era normal. Y Yagami se sentía totalmente agradecida de que no lo fuera.

-Eso me parece genial-Afirmó sonriente, ya sin importarle que Takeru se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba ¡Total! Siempre podía tomar como una excelente excusa que se había puesto demasiado rubor.

-¡Estupendo!-Takeru se acercó peligrosamente a Hikari, susurrándole en los oídos, algo que le provocó a la de dieciséis años un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal-Conozco un pequeño lugar en el patio de los Hoshino, ahí podremos platicar sin preocupaciones-El muchacho sonrió mientras se separaba de la castaña-Además que dudo que alguno de estos adultos vayan para allá. Ya no son adolescentes llenos de hormonas y alcohol que lo único que quieren es un lugar para practicar la reproducción-Hikari rió ante el comentario del rubio e inmediatamente recordó a su hermano. Solo esperaba que el muy cabezota no estuviera practicando nada con nadie. Era aún muy joven para ser tía-¡Vamos!-Takeru le tomó la mano a Hikari y la llevó por una gran puerta detrás de la recepción de la mansión.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

Hikari se sentía en cierta manera infantil en ese situación: Tomada de la mano de un chico, mientras caminaban con cuidado a través de los hermosos arbustos llenos de flores, qué aun se podían apreciar gracias a unos faroles que estaban acomodados de manera estratégica por todo el patio, de manera que todo el lugar estaba alumbrado de manera muy tenue.

-Espera-Pidió la muchacha, parando de manera seca, sorprendiendo al chico-Es que me encanta sentir el césped sobre mis pies descalzos-Admitió Hikari apenada mientras se quitaba los odiosos tacones, para al fin sentir el fresco césped sobre sus agotados pies. Era verdad: amaba esa sensación de frescura en sus pies.

-No te preocupes-Takeru simplemente sonrió y comenzó a caminar a paso lento cuando se aseguró de que Hikari ya podía seguir-La verdad me parece mucho mejor cuando una mujer está más… Natural-Hikari podía jurar que los dientes blancos de Takeru relucían bajo la luz de la luna-Se me hace en cierto modo ridículo que se tengan que arreglar tanto para sentirse más seguras.

-Y que lo digas-Hikari se colocó al lado del rubio mientras admiraba las brillantes estrellas que decoraban al cielo-Yo en estos momentos me siento como un payaso, o en una fiesta de disfraces-El comentario de la castaña dejó escapar una pequeña risa de los labios de ambos.

-Todo lo contrario Hikari-De pronto ambos chicos llegaron a un pequeño Kiosco adornado con luces tenues y enredaderas floreadas abrazadas a su estructura-Para mí tu deberías ser el ejemplo de cada mujer en este lugar, o en cualquier otro. Te ves linda así.-Hikari sentía que se moría. Jamás un chico le había dicho algo tan lindo como ese comentario, tanta era su impresión que llego a pensar que era solo una broma muy cruel que alguien le había impuesto. Pero no, veía una sinceridad en los ojos del rubio que juraba jamás había visto en los ojos de alguien más.

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Al ver nuevamente los ojos de Takeru los vio diferentes. No sabía si era el efecto que provocaba estar en el hermoso Kiosco o el efecto de la noche tan **brillante** y luminosa. O simplemente se había vuelto loca, pero ahora veía los azules ojos del muchacho aún más hermosos. Y ahora se sentía ridícula. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando tantas cosas de alguien a quien acababa de conocer hacía unos pocos minutos? Pero es que Hikari no sentía eso. La castaña podía casi asegurar que ya conocía al rubio.

-¿Sabes?-Hikari decidió romper de pronto ese silencio tan cómodo que se había formado de pronto. Tal vez estaría cometiendo una tontería al hacerlo, pues el silencio era tan agradable en esos momentos… Pero es que la Yagami simplemente no pensaba en esos momentos. Seguía todos los instintos que le salían a flote de la nada-Ahora no me causa coraje que mi hermano se esté divirtiendo en el antro-Admitió mientras sentía como el calor se adueñaba de sus, de por sí, sonrojadas mejillas.

Takeru dibujo una delicada sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Hikari se sentía cada vez más ridícula, pues en esos momentos podía jurar que había visto unos bien definidos músculos debajo de la camisa blanca que traía puesta. Se sentía más acosadora que la misma Miyako.

-A mí tampoco me molesta estar en este lugar. No sabes cuánto le reclamé a mi mama que me hiciera venir. Yo lo único que quería era continuar con una historia que comencé hace poco. No le estaba pidiendo ni ir a una fiesta, ni que me dejará emborracharme por una noche. Lo único que quería era escribir…-Takeru volteó su mirada y la fijó en la rojiza mirada de su acompañante-Pero ahora parece que tendré más inspiración para continuarla.

Hikari sentía que se moría. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, y en cierta manera, no quería hacerlo. Nunca le había gustado la idea de enamorarse, y a sus dieciséis años, lo más cerca que había estado del amor había sido el amor que sentía hacía sus familiares. Así que, estarse imaginando historias de telenovela con alguien que acababa de conocer no iba con sus principios. No era ella. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le molestaba?

-¿Hay alguien por aquí?-Un hombre vestido de traje de oficial salió de entre los arbustos, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos. Hikari se sobresaltó tanto que hasta pegó un pequeño brinco, causando que Takeru se riera por lo bajo-Bien muchachos, supongo que alguno de ustedes debe ser Hikari Yagami, ¿cierto?-Cuestionó el policía, mientras se acercaba con su linterna apagada hacia el pequeño y acogedor Kiosco.

-Sí, sí, soy yo-Se apresuró a contestar la aludida mientras se ponía de pie con una mano en su aun agitado pecho-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, para nada-El oficial pareció reír por lo bajo. En cierta forma le parecía graciosa la actitud de la pequeña castaña. Ryo Akiyama juraba que su intención nunca había sido asustar a la que parecía ser una acaramelada pareja. Eso no era parte de su trabajo-Sólo que tus padres te buscan, al parecer ya te vas.

¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué acababa de decirle el oficial? ¿Qué ya se tenía que ir? La castaña miró incrédula su reloj. ¿En qué momento se había llegado la una de la mañana? ¡No tenía sentido! En verdad que no lo tenía… No quería irse. La estaba pasando tan bien… Dio un respingo y sin más se levanto de su asiento. Se sentía verdaderamente ridícula dando un berrinche como si tuviera una niña de cinco años que quiere la nueva Barbie de la juguetería. Pero **en verdad** no se quería ir.

-Takeru, creo que también es mejor que te vengas, no creo que a Natsuko le guste la idea de que su _pequeño_ este en un lugar tan remoto-Ryo le guiñó un ojo al rubio, quién de mala gana se levantó igualmente, acompañando a paso lento a los castaños. El rubio estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya se quería ir, y lo cierto era que el tiempo para él también había pasado volando.

Un poco antes de entrar al salón, y que llegará el momento en que Hikari tuviera que acompañar a sus padres hacia el interior de la limosina, decidió tomarse unos momentos más para el momento más difícil de la velada: La despedida. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Simplemente no quería ver ese momento como una despedida. Quería ver al rubio nuevamente. No quería dar un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

Hikari abrazó a Takeru mientras le susurraba en el oído de manera muy lenta un simple "_Estuve encantada de conocerte"_, para después dejarle entre sus blanquecinas manos un pequeño papel en donde venía anotado el teléfono del móvil de la castaña. Lo que pudo ver después Takaishi fue la silueta de Hikari corriendo en dirección a la limosina que habían alquilado los padres de ésta. El rubio únicamente acertó a sonreír y a acariciar el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Durante todo el camino hacía su hogar, Hikari no articuló una sola palabra. Se mantenía mirando fijamente las ventanas del automóvil, viendo las luces de los demás medios de transporte pasar. Las luces de los letreros, de los semáforos. Una sonrisa bobalicona no se separaba de sus delgados y rosados labios. Se sentía más cursi que una actriz de telenovela, y no le importaba.

La noche que acababa de vivir había sido simplemente te mágica. No podía esperar el momento para hablarle a Miyako y contárselo todo, sin importar que muy probablemente su inteligente amiga se burlaría de ella, o terminaría llenándola de preguntas sobre el aspecto del chico al cual conoció en esa misma noche. Pero en verdad no le importaba. En esos momentos sentía que iba a reventar de felicidad.

-¡Hikari!-Le llamó por cuarta vez su padre, antes de que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos-Ya llegamos amor-Le avisó Yuuko con una sonrisa dulce, la cual Hikari casi ni pudo notar, pues no dejaba de ver azul en sus pensamientos. Un azul tan azul como los ojos de Takeru.

En cuanto la Yagami menor entro a su cuarto, se dispuso a ponerse su cálido pijama y a recostarse en su cama. Intentó conciliar el sueño, más le fue en vano. Lo único en lo que pensaba tenía nombre y apellido. Sonreía sin pensarlo, intentando tomarle una foto mental a cada momento vivido en la noche, sin importar lo diminuto que fuese.

Y entonces una pregunta la atacó.

Estaba más que claro que ella había quedado enganchada al rubio pero… ¿Qué si no había sucedido lo mismo con él? ¿Qué si el amaba a alguien más? Hikari decidió mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. No valía la pena pensar en eso cuando eran… Hikari revisó el reloj de su buró: las dos de la mañana. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir, y Taichi tampoco había decidido llegar de su fiesta esa. Claro que si Taichi estuviera ahí no serviría de mucho.

Hikari de pronto y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando qué más que con el rubio de ensueño que había conocido en esa memorable y única noche. Lo imaginó tocando su puerta. Se imaginó bajando a abrirle. Los imaginó a ambas uniéndose en un cálido y romántico beso…

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

-Hey Enana-Le despertó Taichi de pronto. A Hikari le dieron ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ¡Estaba teniendo un gran sueño! Y al revisar la hora confirmó el hecho de que aún era de madrugada y muy probablemente Taichi acababa de llegar al departamento Yagami.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó claramente molesta mientras se abrazaba de una de sus varias almohadas.

-Oh nada, quería ver que tenías, es que estabas hablando entre sueños y decías unas cosas muy extrañas, por lo qué no me dejabas dormir-Explicó con naturalidad su hermano mayor. Estaba claro que Taichi sería hombre muerto por matar su sueño por algo tan estúpido.

-¡Largo!-Exclamó la pequeña mientras le lanzaba una de sus almohadas pegándole de lleno en su cabezota.

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

En la mañana siguiente Hikari despertó gracias a un mensaje de texto que le llegó a su celular. La muchacha lo revisó entusiasmada el mensaje, con la esperanza de que el remitente fuese ni más ni menos que Takeru, más no. El mensaje era _únicamente_ de Daisuke, preguntándole si seguía en pie la ida al cine que había organizado Miyako.

Hikari no entendía por qué le preguntaba a ella si la que había organizado todo era la peli-lila. La castaña simplemente rodó sus ojos y salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar con su familia.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual mientras esperaba a que los huevos que su hermano estaba preparando estuvieran listos. Al menos había algo que el cabezota de su hermano sabía hacer: Huevos fritos.

-¿Qué tal les fue ayer?-Indagó Taichi mientras repartía las porciones del desayuno a cada uno de la familia, para después tomar asiento el mismo en una de las sillas sobrantes de las seis que habían en el comedor informal de la cocina.

-Bastante agradable-Comentó Yuuko mientras comenzaba a comer-Los Hoshino en verdad se esmeraron esta vez, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Es cierto-Le interrumpió Susumu-Más, tu hermanita no puede decir lo mismo debido a que en toda la noche se la pasó en el patio de los Hoshino con un nuevo amiguito, ¿Verdad Hikari?

La aludida sentía que se ahogaba mientras escuchaba la frase pronunciada por su madre ¿Cómo se había enterado?... La castaña se dio un golpe en la frente. Casi olvidaba que en la noche anterior habían estado presentes todas las mujeres más chismosas en Japón, era más que obvio que tarde o temprano su familia se enteraría.

Solo no podía comprender por qué tenía que ser tan temprano.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

-Haber, haber-Taichi formó una sonrisa burlona mientras clavaba sus ojos en su pequeña hermana. Ella siempre se burlaba de él, ahora era su momento de… Venganza-¿Hikari estaba poniéndose _sociable_ con alguien? ¿Tendré que matar a algún mocoso?

Hikari quería estrellar su rostro contra el huevo frito. No quería tener que contestar preguntas incómodas frente a su familia, en especial no frente a su padre. Ese sentía que era el momento más embarazoso en toda su corta vida.

-¡No! Era sólo un **amigo**-Intentó recalcar en la última palabra, mientras sin embargo sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono carmín.

This is me praying that

-Ajá, eso dices-Siguió molestando su hermano. Hikari en esos momentos quería lanzarle una bomba nuclear, más como muy probablemente terminaría en la cárcel por eso, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era esquivar la mirada de su padre, que era aún más sobre-protector que Taichi, quién de por sí lo era bastante.

-¡Es en serio!-Hikari se limitó a terminar de desayunar lo más rápido que pudo, para así poder retirarse de la mesa, no podía seguir sentada actuando como si nada cuando el color de sus mejillas la delataban.

La castaña se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a lavar su plato. Espero a que su familia cambiara de tema mientras ella ya no estuviera en la mesa, pero no, tanto Yuuko como Susumu seguían hablando encantados de todo lo maravilloso que vivieron en la noche: desde la música, hasta la decoración. Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír. En eso no podía estar en desacuerdo. La noche si había sido **encantadora**.

-Ehmm…-Musitó Hikari, llamando la atención de todos sobre la mesa-Me voy a bañar-Explicó velozmente. Eso necesitaba: un baño relajador que le permitiera bajar el bochorno que le había provocado la "pequeña charla" con su familia.

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Hikari inmediatamente se quitó su pijama y se introdujo en la regadera, abriendo de golpe el agua caliente, la cual le ayudó a relajarse. Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ya hubiera olvidado el pequeño incidente familiar. Hikari sonrió. Era cierto que su familia o era la más normal o la que más respetara la intimidad de los demás. Pero los amaba.

Amaba… Amor. Las mejillas de Hikari se volvieron a colorear por milésima vez en las últimas horas.

No pudo evitar pensar en el rubio, y en cuanto lo hizo su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera desenfrenada. Tal vez fuera algo tonto, pero comenzaba a creer en el amor a primera vista. Y es que ese chico le parecía tan perfecto. Con su dulce sonrisa, sus luminosos ojos, su pálida y brillante piel. Su cortesía. Todo parecía encajar en el modelo de hombre perfecto que Hikari jamás se molesto en crear, pues le parecía que crear un modelo de hombre perfecto era una ridiculez. Ella siempre había pensado que el hombre "perfecto" llegaría y ya. Y no podía evitar pensar que quizá y solo quizá ya había llegado para ella.

¿Le llamaría? No lo sabía. Realmente no sabía prácticamente nada. Y de nuevo se puso a pensar más… Terrenalmente.

¿Y si Takeru tenía novia? No le besó, ni tampoco le intentó hacer nada… Indebido. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que el rubio tuviera novia, o que al menos, estuviera enamorado de alguien más.

Hikari soltó un largo suspiro. Era mucho más divertido pensar que la noche anterior fue un total cuento de hadas y que había conocido a su príncipe azul. Debía comprender que los cuentos de hadas no existían. Que lo más probable era que Hikari no hubiera sido más que "otra más" para Takeru, total, el chico era tan buen mozo que muy probablemente hasta contaba con un club de fans.

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

-¡Hikari!-El golpeteó de la puerta del baño y la voz de su hermano la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Como no le escuchaba bien debido al sonido del agua cayendo, Hikari le cerró a la llave, para escuchar que era exactamente lo que su hermano quería _esta vez_.

-¡Qué!-Le respondió molesta. Una de sus partes favoritas del día, además del sueño, era el baño; Y ese día Taichi ya le había arruinado ambas.

-Te hablan por teléfono-Le informó su hermano en tono cansado. Odiaba tener que ser el mensajero de su hermana. Hikari rodó los ojos y se puso una toalla alrededor de su menudo cuerpo, pensando que quién estaba en la otra línea sería muy probablemente Miyako, reprimiéndole que no hubiera ido a su pijamada.

-¿Quién?-Cuestionó la chica mientras abría la puerta del baño, dejando escapar todo el vapor formado por el agua caliente. Encaró a su hermano intentando parecer ruda: con una ceja levantada.

-Yo que sé-Su hermano se encogió de hombros mientras le entregaba el teléfono celular a su hermana-Un tal… _Takeru_.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

A Hikari de pronto se le detuvo su corazón. ¿Era un sueño? Tenía que serlo… La muchacha se pellizcó para ver si era verdad que estaba soñando, más, al sentir el dolor inmediato de se pellizco se convenció a ella misma que no lo era. Era nada más y nada menos que la realidad. Y en esa realidad Takeru le estaba esperando en la otra línea mientras ella estaba haciendo nada más que hacerlo escuchar las incoherencias que musitaba por la emoción del momento.

-Bueno-Contestó con el corazón a mil por hora. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

_-¿Hikari?-_La aludida se mordía las uñas de la emoción al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba tan… él-_Soy Takeru, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Las mejillas de Hikari parecían arder en el infierno-¡Hola Takeru!-Saludó mientras sonreía de manera ridícula. De pronto sintió como sus papás, quiénes estaba mirando televisión, y su hermano, quién salió de pronto de su habitación; se centraban en la conversación que acababa de iniciar la más pequeña de la familia.

-Muy bien-Mintió, sintiéndose rídiculamente avergonzada ante las atemorizantes miradas de sus progenitores y su hermano-¿Qué hay de ti?

-_La verdad no muy bien. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche_-Hikari se sonrojó aún más mientras escuchaba una pequeña risita del otro lado de la línea-_¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café hoy?_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

La castaña suspiró al momento en que se introducía a su habitación y la cerraba con seguro, dejando aún más curiosos a sus familiares. Más no le importaba. Ahora ella seria la qué necesitaba un poco de privacidad, y no estaría dispuesta a que le quitarán ese derecho. No mientras hablaba con Takeru.

Sonrió. Quizá los cuentos de hadas si existían…

-Por supuesto-Le contestó sonriente. Sus amigos le tendrían que perdonar y quizá tratar de entender que había conocido a alguien del cual simplemente estaba **encantada** de haber conocido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Bueno... No hay mucho que decir. Me puse cursi mientras escuchaba mi canción favorita en estos momentos y me dije a mi misma ¿Por que no hacer un songfic con la pareja más linda y dulce de Digimon? Y chan, chan esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero recalcar que esta maravillosa canción no es de otra más que de **Taylor Swift**. Escúchenla, se llama como el Fic y es hermosa (:

Gracias por leer y si se animan a dejar un **review** juro que abrazó a un rinoceronte! hahaha :P

lovelovelove


End file.
